The Love Potion
by Naisufur
Summary: Severus Snape is commissioned to make a Love Potion but accidentally samples it, just as Remus J. Lupin drops by to pick up his monthly Wolvsbane. RL/SS slash. I will be continuously updating this one. Don’t forget to review :)!


title: The Love Potion  
author: C6fan/ Sita   
pairing: Snape/Remus, as a slash pairing.  
rating: R, for some swearing, and sexual innuendos and content  
disclaimer: Snape and Remus or any of the Harry Potter characters that appear in this fan fiction are full property of J. K. Rowling, writer of the Harry Potter series.   
characters: Remus Lupin and Severus Snape star in this one  
comments: This is the start of what me and Sita are hoping to be a short novel-length fan fic. We both love slashes ^_^! We write these while rpging on messengers then edit them. You may see a few more of these popping around every once in a while.  
  
But anyway, we hope you enjoy it!  
  
  
  
"Love Potion?" Severus Snape snarled miraculously down at the parchment he held shakily in front of him. Snape was the potions master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the following year. His eyes drifted briefly over a sentence scribbled in black ink over the parchment he had been reading: "…I've heard from a vast group of sources, that your area of certain expertise is potions. I was wondering if, as a gift for a friend of mine, you could concoct a certain Love Potion for me in return for a commissioned price of course… If it isn't of any trouble…"  
  
Snape snorted with frustration. "No trouble at all." He hissed venomously. His eyes drifted over the letter's author. "…Sincerely, Professor Musson of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic…"   
  
With another snort of fury, he considered doing it. It wouldn't hurt… would it? Just some early pay…  
  
*******  
  
Remus J. Lupin walked gingerly down the Hogwarts' dungeon halls seeking a certain room. As panicked as he was inside he walked calmly until he reached a tall door. Without hesitation, he clutched the knob and walked in.   
  
"Hello Severus!" Lupin called cheerfully. Looking up from his work desk was Severus Snape, the potions master.   
  
"I don't mean to bother you but I will be needing some Wolvsbane. My transformations are due to be happening in two days."   
  
Snape shook his head as though to clear it. "You're potion will be ready by tomorrow Lupin." he said a little breathlessly.  
  
Lupin nodded, with a smile. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No." Snape still wouldn't look him in the eye but continued to be bent over his work. Lupin closed the door behind him, and walked a few steps closer.   
  
"Oh yes, do you think you could take over one of my classes, will I'm err-- not capable of work?" He asked dully, as though knowing Snape would refuse without question.  
  
"Yes if you leave NOW." Snape was still bent over his work and he still sounded almost breathless, his voice even deeper then normal.  
  
"Oh, there's no need to become angry Severus." Lupin chuckled, both surprised that Snape had agreed and that he had yelled.  
  
"I'm not angry but I will be if you don't leave in the next 5 seconds."  
  
"What's troubling you, Severus?" Lupin asked, casually. He knew Snape all to well to let him get away with it that easily.  
  
"You. Goodbye." Head still down. Lupin stretched out his arm, lifted Snape's chin with his hand forcing him to look at him.   
  
"If you'd tell me the truth I'd leave." Lupin beamed. Snape drew back from the touch quickly and leapt up from his chair up against the back of the wall once again lowing his head. "Get out."  
  
"Are you alright? Are you sick? I'm a qualified medic--"  
  
"Will you please get out!" Snape didn't trust himself to forcefully remove the man from his rooms.  
  
"Well I can't leave you like this." Lupin said, suddenly sounding mildly urgent.   
  
"I assure you, you can."  
  
"I know what this is about! The Boggart? I'm sorry, It's just I thought Neville could use some esteem. After all, you are what he's most afraid of." Lupin chuckled.  
  
"It'd take a hell of a lot more than that," Snape muttered to himself but Lupin's keen hearing picked it up. "Why won't you go?" He voice was becoming mildly desperate (for Snape anyway.)  
  
"Well, I'm quite determined to know why you won't look while you're speaking, and because you aren't acting yourself... at all, in my opinion." Lupin pulled a confused face.  
Snape didn't answer for a minute then, "If you don't leave me alone in the next 10 seconds I'll hex you into next week."  
  
"Oh, come on now! I'm just trying to help." Lupin said, while walking over towards Snape casually. He didn't realize has intimidating it been for Snape. Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at Lupin. Lupin leapt suddenly at the sight of the wand, eyeing it, frightened, he backed up into the desk, swallowing hard. "Err.." Lupin muttered wordlessly.  
  
"Last chance."  
  
"What are you doing!?" Lupin said urgently. He was quite sure Snape wouldn't do it, so he stood in the same spot. He was correct on that score. Snape hated Lupin but he also...loved him, well the potion made him think he did. Forgetting to move out of the room, he looked up into Snape's interrogating dark eyes.   
  
"Severus...I--err--" He looked back at the wand again, startled. Finally Snape couldn't take it any more and he closed the distance between them and kissed Lupin hard, desperately.  
  
Lupin let out a muffled cry into Severus' mouth. In shock, he stood there, blinking, Snape clinging to him. Snape threw himself off Lupin a second later with a look of disgust on his face. Lupin just stared at him for a moment, gaping. "Severus... what?"   
  
"I hate you."  
  
Lupin just continued staring. "What are you doing?" Lupin staggered a bit on the spot.  
  
"Trying not to be tramatized for life."  
  
Lupin blinked. "Why did you... what?" For a moment he thought of searching for someone in the room who could have been using a curse on him, but didn't think keeping his eyes off of Snape would help anything.  
  
"Just leave. I doubt you'll want to tell anyone about this anymore then I do." Lupin felt a twitch in his groin, but ignored it.   
  
"You just kissed me..?"   
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Lupin thought for a moment. Reliving the moment he had just had, followed by a flood of emotions. Slightly shocked on one side, but then somewhere inside of him told him that he had enjoyed it. Maybe he would do it again? Wonderful... NO! Lupin felt like kissing Snape at the same time that he felt like punching. His groin twitched again and he gaped a bit.  
  
"You're still here." It was more a statement then an accusation.  
  
"I..." Lupin seemed to fighting against himself. Wanting to get out of there as fast as he could, but then, he wanted to stay there and feel Snape kissing him again. Snape's back was to him and he was leaning over the side of table. He turned his head just enough to see Lupin out of the corner of his eye. He immediately regretted it. He looked so...-stop that thought right there! Lupin had made up his mind. He couldn't end it like that. Not if he was starting to have feelings.   
  
Severus…" He muttered quietly, soon regretting it after he said it, embarrassed.  
  
"What are you waiting for another one?" Snape snapped it was only by an extreme force of will power that Lupin wasn't already on the ground naked.  
  
"Severus... I want you to... to- kiss me." He said, finally turned to face Snape head on.  
Snape whipped around a look of pure disgust on his face, "I hate you!" Ok so he wasn't at his best at the moment or he would have said the same thing but it subtler terms.  
  
Lupin blinked. "You're mad."  
  
Snape sighed and muttered, "Isn't that the truth." Even as he said it he was unconsciously walking toward Lupin. Lupin knew that Snape felt bad enough. He made up his mind, and then without warning he clutched Snape's back and kissed him full on the mouth.  
Snape couldn't seem to be able to make up his mind. He was kissing Lupin back with as much intensity as Lupin was kissing him. Running his tongue along Lupin's lips but he had his hands on the other man's chest and seemed to be trying to push him away.  
Lupin kissing him more intensified than before, he felt his skin prickling, like electricity was running through his entire body with the touch of Snape's skin.  
  
"NO!" Snape pulled back breathing hard. Even as he felt his body demand more. Lupin, gasping for air from the kiss, felt himself going hard. At a loss for words he just looked at Snape desperately. Snape tried to back up against the desk but found he couldn't. He actually began to feel himself shake just a little. It wasn't Lupin (although he still hated him) it was that he wasn't in control and that always frightened him. Lupin continued to look at him desperately, still breathing hard and swallowing. He still had to take in the fact that he, Remus, had actually kissed Severus Snape. "W-what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to get away from you."  
  
"You are mad." Lupin said, now successfully hard and breathing heavily.   
  
"I'm not going to argue with you." Snape could feel his arms tingling still from were Lupin had touched them. Lupin rolled his eyes.   
  
"Make up your bloody mind, Severus."  
  
Snape looked angry and frustrated, "I wish like hell I could."  
  
"Do I have to for you?" Lupin said desperately.   
  
"I'm fine as long as you stay away from me." Snape knew he was rambling but he didn't consider himself to be in any condition to explain it to the werewolf. Lupin ignored Snape, made up his mind, and kissed Severus again, clutching the top button of his robes and continuing to undo.  
  
"Stop." Snape said but continued to kiss Lupin and was horrified to find that his hands had also wondered up to Lupin's collar. Lupin ignored him again, reaching the bottom button, and then pulled open his black robes, revealing a sweaty thin, well-built chest.  
Snape began to trail kisses down Lupin's neck. Stilling trying to tell himself to pull away and couldn't. Lupin gasped, feeling like he was about to faint, sweating and breathing heavily. Snape found himself running his hands all over Lupin's chest, stopping to suck on his collarbone. Then pulled back and made toward the bedroom. He made one more effort to stop this by closing the door before Lupin could make it through. The door promptly hit Lupin's nose, and he gave a weak yelp clutching his hands to the bridge of his nose and staggering backward a bit.  
  
Inside his room Snape was breathing heavily. He stumbled to the bed and through himself down on it face first. Still shaking a little. Still.... attracted. Lupin walked in, still clutching his nose. He pressed himself against the closed door, gasping. Snape closed his eyes and didn't turn around. Why had Lupin followed him? Why couldn't he just leave? He had probably just broken his nose for God's sake. Lupin sighed, and pulled out his wand. He double-checked that his nose was broken so the spell would work. He squeezed it, and then winced. He then pointed the wand at his nose and said "Nostrilento" sighed, and then accidentally collapsed, letting the painful healing take place. Snape still hadn't moved, his voice was soft, "When someone slams the door in your face it means they don't want you to follow."   
Lupin would have said something but was momentarily incapable of speaking because of the pain.   
Snape wanted nothing more then to go over and comfort him but he was not going to let himself move, yet his lower body still reminded him of what they had started in his study. Slowly he thought he heard footsteps behind him. Lupin swallowed, straining to speak a single word.   
  
I'm.. S-sorry." He said, trying to sound cheerful as he did before but it sounded more weak and helpless than he would have expected.   
  
The shaking had started again. Half of Snape wanted to tell Lupin it wasn't his fault the other half wanted to yell and scream at him: Why didn't you leave when you bloody well had the chance?   
  
As the healing was almost completed Lupin thought for a moment. Why couldn't Snape make up his mind? Had he been under a spell? Perhaps potion? He didn't know but one thing was for sure. He wanted to kiss Snape's exhausted body. Snape sighed, he was tired, so tired, "Why didn't you just leave when I told you to?" His heart jumped into his throat when he heard the bark his tone had taken on: like his old self.  
  
"I-I... I just wanted to help." Lupin said. He considered going on to the bed with Snape, but wondered embarrassedly whether Snape would just tell him to get off. Snape couldn't help but give out a small laugh at the irony of that.  
  
"Don't look at me like this is my fault. You're the one who jumped at me and kissed me."  
  
"But it is your fault all your fault." Snape's tone of voice was.... strange to say the least. The shaking was getting worse and he began to wonder if he would hold out. He could almost feel the potion in his veins.  
  
"How is it my fault?" Lupin's tone suddenly changed drastically. Fault- he thought. Isn't this supposed to be... well... love? He felt as though his knees were going to give way so he sat down on the floor.  
  
"Yes. You wouldn't leave when I told you to. If you had, none of this would have   
  
"I don't see it as being a bad thing... well not now anyway. I'm... in love with you now." Lupin said, shakily. He wondered whether to regret that or not. He was hoping desperately for an invitation on to the bed.  
  
Snape sighed, "No you aren't."  
  
"Severus, I'm in love with you." He said more forcefully than before.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Again Snape could feel his breath speeding up. That could only be a bad thing.  
  
:"Don't ignore me. I'm not going to let you." Lupin said, suddenly standing.  
  
Snape couldn't even answer he was shaking so hard and his breath had caught in his throat. He knew now that this was what would happen if he ignored Lupin but there was no way he was moving. He had promised himself that. Lupin felt that he could have either burst into tears from the intensity of all of these scattered emotion. He felt weak, and dizzy; as though he were about to faint. He almost did just that: he collapsed backwards and fell into the wall. Maybe it was early signs of transformation? He hoped not.   
  
"When are you going to go?" Again Snape's voice had taken on that desperate quality. Yet there was that bark still in it. Either Lupin was going to have to leave the room or he was going to have to come into the bed and soon. Lupin looked up, still breathing heavily.   
  
"Severus.. I." He muttered weakly again. "I don't want to leave." A soft sigh from Snape and an almost defeated voice, "I was afraid of that."   
  
Lupin swallowed down hard and finally balanced himself on both feet, watching Snape closely. Finally Snape turned around in the bed to glare at the other man. Lupin suddenly smiled at the sight of Snape's face. Whether it be a glare or a smile. He almost felt like laughing now.   
  
"Move over." Lupin smiled. Snape looked panicked, "No! Go back to your room."  
Lupin continued to smile.   
  
"What, and be alone again? Are you mad?"  
  
Snape closed his eyes, he didn't think he could speak anymore the potion was flowing so strongly. Lupin walked right up to the edge of the bed and kneeled, kissing Snape's forehead gently. If only Snape could have, he would have pulled away but restraining himself and restraining someone else were two very different things. Instead he made up his mind not to move.  
Lupin tried to ignore it.   
  
"I'll have to hop on top of you if you don't move over." He laughed. Snape glared at him as if to say: 'Just try it, I dare you'. He managed to draw his head back just about the width or someone's thumb. It was much at all in the grand scheme of things but it made his head throb harder  
  
"Severus," Lupin said, still kneeling and glancing right into Snape's deep, interrogating eyes as he had done before. He wondered whether this is what triggered his sudden love for him.   
  
"Move over, will you?"  
  
"No." He felt a little kid: 'No mommy, I don't want to". Lupin knew that Snape was trying to hold back. And he no longer felt embarrassed that his bare chest was showing. He knew something would have to happen soon. Then suddenly he thought of the first thing that came to mind and blurted it out:  
  
"You are quite muscular," Lupin suddenly said. "I always wondered..."   
  
Snape's first reaction was honestly: 'F- you'. Then he didn't know what to say. It was hard to think; but "You always wondered? Someone doesn't have a life."   
  
Lupin laughed. "I always found that stern voice of yours quite interesting too, 'and that's how I put up with you' Lupin thought sarcastically.  
  
"Yes well we all know you've sheltered for most of your life."   
  
"You aren't all I think about though, it's that's why you think I have no life." Lupin beamed.   
  
"But I do want to kiss you right now."  
  
Snape had to bite his tongue not to say: 'Knock yourself out'. "I certainly hope not."   
  
"Well, why not? You enjoyed it a few minutes ago." Lupin muttered desperately.  
  
"No, read my lips: I. Hate. You. I want you to leave me alone." Thump, thump, thump. 'Tell me that's not my heart...Would the potion give him a heart attack?!' Was all Snape could think.  
  
"I you wanted me to leave you alone, you wouldn't have kissed me, Severus." Lupin said, as though trying to figure out why Snape was holding back.  
  
"GO!" Snape roared.  
  
"No." Lupin said. "It's your fault that I'm in love with you."  
  
"No, I refuse to accept responsibility for your parents dropping you on your head when you were a child."  
  
Now Lupin wondered whether Snape was trying to cover it up for not. He thought for a moment. Why on earth was Snape torturing him like this? Kissing him, and then yelling at him, insulting him. Confused, Lupin just let his mouth fall open a short bit.   
  
Snape really wished Lupin would close his mouth; it was rather tempting. 'He's going to kill me...He's going to make my heart explode...damn him...I'm not having a good night....'  
  
Lupin blinked. Maybe Snape had been under some sort of potion. 'Damnit, damn him! What am I supposed to do now?' Lupin thought urgently.  
  
As if to answer his question Snape suddenly said, "Close your mouth you idiot."  
  
Lupin did as he was told, and shut his mouth. "Why does that bother you?" Lupin asked, sounding even more confused.   
  
Snape sighed, "It's the little things that make life one big vexation."  
  
Lupin let out a sigh of frustration. "Severus, what do you want from me?" He was expecting Snape to know about what he meant.  
  
"I thought I made it very clear that I wanted you to leave." Suddenly it dawned on him that his hand was ever so slowly inching across the bed, and had been for some time. Snape glared at it: 'You traitor'  
  
Lupin, who hadn't noticed, suddenly raised his voice.   
  
"Why were you kissing me, if you want me to leave, you fool?" Lupin shouted, finally letting out what he had been holding in.  
  
"Because I couldn't stop it! I wanted you to leave to begin with but you just got closer! It's all your fault!"  
  
Lupin momentarily paused. "Couldn't stop it?"  
  
Snape's face was stern, "Yes." He thought Lupin was mocking him for not being able to resist the potion...well he would love to see him try.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lupin said, narrowing his eyes with sudden interest. 'Potion?' He thought urgently.  
  
"I mean what I said! I couldn't fight it." Still can't actually. He felt his hand touch some of the open fabric, it made his fingertips tingle and the throbbing in his head to quiet done if not stop entirely.  
  
"And you want me to leave because you can't control you're feelings?" Lupin said. He could only ever talk sternly to Snape, because he had known him so long. The hand started to rub the other man's stomach, "The potion doesn't effect your emotions exactly." He felt himself lapse into momentary teacher mode. Lupin leapt at the sudden touch, and looked down.   
  
"P-potion?" He looked back up.  
  
"Yes potion." Snape said as though he was talking to someone a little slow. His hand continued rubbing Lupin's chest, and no amount of threatening nor pleading was going to make it stop now.  
Lupin gasped quietly. He then looked at Snape, for permission.  
  
Snape just stared at him, "Go." he mouthed.  
  
Lupin, with the smile shook his head and he leaned inward to kiss Snape. Desperately trying to continue what they had started earlier. Snape kissed him back, and finally the throbbing had stopped. He had finally managed to reclaim his hand and silently changed his vow not to move his hands. At least make be difficult! Lupin was finally convinced that Snape had hopefully, made up his mind. He finished the kiss, stood, and then crawled on top Snape's stomach. He smiled, and kissed him again.   
  
The pleading and confusion that bickering in Lupin's head had stopped. All he could think was about what would happen next. 'Finally' was all he could mouth. Snape clenched the bed sheets; as long as he clenched them they couldn't sneak away. Then he thought about how crazy he sounded when he talked about his hands creeping away. Lupin began to kiss Snape's chest, gently, but effectively. He could hear groaning from beneath him as he pulled himself and Snape beneath the covers, and vanish beneath the sheets. 


End file.
